Halloween en konoha
by tsunade godaime
Summary: Como seria si tsunade decidiera hacer un concurso de disfraces para halloween y ella decidiera participar.


Era halloween en konoha los niños ya estaban listos con sus disfraces, la hokage había decidido hacer un concurso del mejor disfraz para que hubieran mas actividades en la calurosa y oscura pero hermosa noche en konoha. Cada integrante de la aldea había estado esperando el evento en el cual el ganador podría ganar un cupón para poder comer en ichiraku gratis por un mes y un maletín lleno de dinero. Era muy difícil ver desde muy atrás ya que toda la aldea se había presentado al esperado evento. Shizune iba a ser la locutora ya que desconocidamente Tsunade no quiso serlo ya que estaba preocupada de otros asuntos. Shizune se puso un vestido negro con un gorro de bruja, luego decidió buscar a Tsunade ya que estaba todo por empezar pero no la encontró en su oficina ni en las calles de konoha afortunadamente se encontró con Naruto.

-Etto Naruto-kun ¿has visto a Tsunade-sama? – dijo shizune

-Creo haberla visto atrás del escenario – dijo Naruto curioso – ¿porque que sucede?

-No la he visto en toda la mañana estoy preocupada de que alla ido a algún casino fuera de konoha tu sabes cómo es – dijo forzando una sonrisa

-¿Me estaban buscando? – pregunto Tsunade, la cual llevaba un disfraz de bruja el cual la hacía ver muy sexy ya que era un poco corto y tenía un escote considerable.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Grito shizune – ¿p-porque esta vestida si? – preguntaba shizune exaltada por la ropa provocativa que llevaba su maestra

Naruto no dijo ni una palabra solo se quedo observando completamente rojo a la rubia.

-Pues porque voy a participar en el concurso acaso no es obvio– exclamo Tsunade

-Pero usted es la hokage no puede participar – dijo shizune un poco asustada

-¿Y? nadie ha dicho que no puedo participar – dijo Tsunade haciendo una pose de super héroe

-Usted no tiene remedo – dijo shizune mientras le caía una gotita

-Pues será mejor que nos apresuremos ya va a comenzar - dijo Naruto luego de un rato.

Al momento en que llegaron, cada uno tomo su puesto, shizune como locutora y Naruto y Tsunade atrás del telón esperando que llegaran sus turnos. Shizune empezó saludando para posteriormente presentar a los participantes.

-Muy bien los primeros participantes son ¡rock lee, ino yamanaka, kiba, neji hyuga, Naruto uzumaki, sai! – anuncio shizune

Rock lee iba disfrazado de gay sensei, ino iba como vampira, kiba de perro, neji como fantasma, Naruto como vapiro y sai de frankenstein.

-Ahora que opinan los jueces quienes son los eliminados – dijo shizune dirigiéndose a yamato, jiraiya, kakashi y anko

-Yo diría que rock lee ya que está haciendo el ridículo – dijo jiraiya

-Pero estoy disfrazado de gay sensei es el mejor disfraz – lloraba lee

-Pues opino que sai – dijo anko

Sai solo se quedo parado sin hacer ningún gesto y sin moverse

-Mmmm creo que kiba – dijo kakashi

-Maldición y yo que había preparado el disfraz todo el año – exclamo kiba

-Rock lee – dijo yamato

-Los eliminados son rock lee, sai y kiba – dijo shizune – los últimos participantes son ¡Tsunade-sama, hinata hyuga, tenten, shikamaru, choji!

Hinata estaba disfrazada de sirvienta, tenten de pirata, shikamaru como un zombie y choji de calabaza.

-Tiempo de eliminar – dijo shizune entusiasmada

-Mi eliminado es choji – dijo anko

-¡Noooo ya no podre comer gratis en ichiraku! – gritaba choji

-Tenten – suspiro jiraiya

-¿Cómo que yo? – suspiro molesta cruzándose de brazos

-Hinata – pronuncio lentamente yamato

-Etto – dijo hinata poniéndose roja

-Choji también – dijo kakashi

-Las personas que pasan a la última ronda son Naruto-kun, ino, shikamaru, neji, y Tsunade-sama

Al final solo quedaron Tsunade, Naruto e ino por ser los que lucieron mejor y tuvieron mejor apreciación del público mediante votos.

-El ganador será definido ahora – se dirigió shizune a los tres últimos participantes – el ganador es….¡Tsunade-sama!

-¿Qué? – Gritaron ino y Naruto – esto tienes que estar arreglado – reclamaron los rubios

Lo cual dejo confundido al publico.

-Además ella es una obachan porque participo – dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-NO ME DIGAS ASI MOCOSO –grito Tsunade golpeado a Naruto dejándolo pegado al muro que estaba atrás.

El público empezó a asustarse por la fuerza de la rubia la cual se encontraba ya en su límite con el adolorido Naruto.

-Etto…..bueno la ganadora es Tsunade-sama – decía shizune asustada por la reacción tan agresiva de su maestra


End file.
